Two Parts Of Me
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: Yesh, i did redo this story. Anywho, Robin is a Gemini and the theory is they have spit personalitites. A new villian makes this theory true. Now there are two of him. How can 2 titans keep this a secret from the team and each other? Pairings inside.


Hey everyone. Yesh, I did decide to redo this story. Only because I'll finish it faster if I redo it and it'll be better. Thanks for reading.

**Summery: Robin is a Gemini and the theory is that Gemini's have split personalities. You can tell Robin has his moments when he's either insensitive or sensitive. But what happens when a new villain splits Robin's personalities to make TWO of him? Can Raven and Starfire keep thisa secret from each other and the team?Pairings are Sensitive Robin X Raven. AndInsensitive Robin X Starfire. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the books I list below.

* * *

"_In the Zodiac, the Gemini is considered to have split personalities. There's the softer more sensitive side and then the more rough, angrier side," _Starfire read the horoscope in a magazine she picked up at the mall with her friends earlier that day. 

Starfire recalled looking at Raven as she picked up a book in the bookshop. Starfire had noticed she never really had read a book before. She had read multiple 'things', but never really had the chance to sit down and read a book.

Starfire picked up a large book with the title, A Brief History of Time. She walked over to Raven, who had started reading her book and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Friend Raven?" She said happily.

Raven turned around and looked at Starfire, "Yes Starfire?" she asked.

"Won't you tell me if this is a good book?" Starfire asked and held up the book.

"Uh," Raven started "That's very heavy reading Starfire. Maybe you should try something smaller."

Starfire set the book back down and looked up at the hundreds of books on the shelves around her. She wondered around the room a moment, until she found a small book.

"Raven, what about this book?" Starfire asked and held up the book.

"Is Your Mama a Lama?" Raven read the title and cocked an eyebrow.

Starfire looked at the small animal on the front cover. It was so cute. It was small and white. Starfire had heard of a lama before in one of the documentaries on earth animals she watched.

"Yes, isn't the baby lama cute?" Starfire asked and cradled the book to her chest.

"Starfire, that's a children's book. I would recommend a novel or magazine for light reading or whatever." Raven said and went back to reading her book.

Starfire sighed and set the book back down. She walked over to front counter and asked for the magazines. The cashier pointed at a small rack and Starfire began to browse through the magazines.

Starfire finally had settled for a small horoscope magazine and quickly started to enjoy it.

"Starfire?" there was a knock at her door. Starfire looked up from her magazine and headed for her door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it to greet her visitor.

Robin stood at her door with Beast Boy and Cyborg behind him. Robin smiled.

"We're going to start training, are you ready?" Robin asked, and looked down at the magazine still in Starfire's hand.

"Oh yes, friend Robin! I would be more then happy to join you in training." Starfire said happily and her usual huge smile.

Personally Starfire liked training. It was when she could practice her starbolts and lift heavy objects without breaking a sweat.

Robin nodded, "Alright then."

"Race ya to the training room!" Cyborg challenged.

"You're on!" Beast boy smirked.

Cyborg and Beast boy raced off but Robin held back a second.

"Is that a Horoscope magazine?" Robin asked and pointed down at the magazine in Starfire's hand.

"Hmm?" Starfire held up the magazine.

Robin took it and flipped it around. He came across the Gemini page and laughed some.

"What is so humorous, Robin?" Starfire asked and peeked at the page.

"It's just, I'm a Gemini and this horoscope really doesn't fit me." Robin said. Starfire took back the magazine and read over the rest of the Horoscope.

"_The Gemini may have sudden mood swings at times. They are normally determined and at times can overreact."_ She read and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I have two sides of me." Robin shook his head.

"It's just a magazine Robin." Raven said as she walked by.

"I still don't think I have two sides of me." Robin replied and started walking to the training room.

"Get over it." Raven responded, not caring.

Starfire looked back at the horoscope and said to herself, "He is more wrong then he thinks."

"Starfire! You coming?" Robin shouted halfway down the hallway.

"Yes, I will be there in a moment." Starfire shouted back and set the magazine on her dresser. She shut off her light and ran to catch up with her leader and friend.

As Starfire caught up with her friends she didn't realize that there was an intruder in her room. A dark figure slowly walked over to Starfire's dresser where she had left the magazine. It ran its pale hand in a circular motion over the magazine and the magazine flipped to the Gemini page.

"So, Robin is a Gemini?" the figure asked itself. It laughed some and picked up the magazine.

"A Gemini is considered to have split personalities, eh? Well we shall make the best of this." The figure laughed again. It backed away from the dresser and opened a portal below it and sunk into the floor.

* * *

A/N: As like before, please, please, please review. Thanks everyone, who reviewed before. I loved every one of you. But I felt like I should redo this. I'll be updating every week because I already have everything down. Thanks again. – KTHM 


End file.
